Viper
|Level = 17 |MarkI = Viper |Hardpoint = Heavy |Weaponnum = 053 |Img = |Damage = 361 |Icn1 = Energy |Range = 500 m |Icn2 = Manual |Reload = 10 sec |Icn3 = Automatic |Capacity = 150 charges |Icn4 = Magazine |Unload = 15.3 sec |Icn5 = Acceleration Mode |Icn6 = DOT }} Introduction The Viper is a mid-range (up to 500 meters, with a 425-meter optimal range) heavy energy weapon. Strategy This corrosion-based energy machine, like the Sting and Wasp, has the ability to cause damage over time (DOT) for 5 seconds for each charge that hits an enemy target (39 damage/sec at level 1). The corrosion can effectively counter robots capable of entering stealth, due to dealing damage even while they are in there untargetable state or agile robots that can quickly hide behind cover. If the enemy robot is at very low health hiding will only delay the inevitable. The Viper, unlike the other corrosion weapons, though very similar to Avenger, requires sustained fire to be effective. Compared to the Avenger, however, the Viper fires far more accurately from its maximum range due to the corrosive orbs firing in a mostly straight line. Also, like the kinetic machine guns, it has an accelerated firing mode when firing for 3 consecutive seconds (and exits the accelerated fire if firing is stopped for one second), however only increasing the firing rate by 11% as opposed to the kinetic counterparts increasing their fire rate by 50%. Small electrical volt orbs are fired from this weapon, which travel in a stream that wavers slightly. The wavering causes some of the balls to miss when firing near this weapon's maximum range (500 meters). The Viper has many useful characteristics that make it a daunting weapon to fight against. Firstly it is an energy weapon, which means that it bypasses energy shields. Secondly, it has very high damage, which allows it to eliminate or deter enemy robots more effectively. Finally, it has minimal spread and decent accuracy at range, which means that enemy robots caught in the open within 500 meters can be crippled or even destroyed. And even if the enemy robot escapes behind cover, having only lost some of its health, the corrosion effect will ensure that it will continue to take damage even when you're not firing. Due to the fast projectile speed, an enemy robot can suffer many hits from this weapon in a short period of time causing substantial accumulated DOT. All of these characteristics make the Viper an excellent weapon, as it combines high damage and accuracy with a useful corrosion effect and versatility. The latter means that the Viper can be used in a variety of roles, as a short/mid range support and suppressive weapon and for brawling. Like all weapons though, the Viper has its weaknesses. The first is its long reload (10 seconds) and unload time (15.3, if a full clip is continuously fired till empty). In order to make the most of its high damage potential, one needs to fire for quite a while and usually, that means being exposed. Corner-shooting, support from teammates as well as quickly destroying an enemy robot can all counter this. In order to deal with its long reload of 10 seconds, try to make sure that you stay at range (350 meters and above) in order to avoid Orkan and Taran fire while maintaining the ability to deal high damage due to the Viper's unerring accuracy. This way, when you eventually have to reload, you can get behind cover whilst enduring minimal damage (e.g. from snipers, artillery and mid-rangers). While this might still deal substantial damage (especially from Shocktrain fire), it is only a fraction of the damage one would’ve sustained when pummeled by Orkan, Scourge and Taran fire at close range. Mark I Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge (out of 150 charges) Mark II Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge (out of 150 charges) Corrosion Damage (Per Second) *This table shows the corrosion damage (per second for 5 seconds) of each individual charge. Accuracy By Distance Update History Poll